particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Second Republic
United Jakania (also known as United Jakania or simply Jakania) is a country on the central, southern coastline of the continent of Majatra. Historically, the nation as also been known as the Islamic Theocracy of Islamisbad. It shares borders with the Dynastická Oligarchia Deltársko to the north, the Independant Wantuni Republic to the east, and the Republic of Cobura to the west. United Jakania is a constitutional republic; its capital city being Wakanda of the geographically central province Nilaka. United Jakania was created on March 6, 2117 as a Federal Union of the five territories of Bogendo, Borenu, Hufata, Nilaka and Sonhata. These entities still exist today as the five contiguous provinces of United Jakania. The country pursued a policy of dipomatic isolation for much of the 22nd and 23rd centuries, ensuring a stable and unchanging existence for close to 200 years. At the beginning of the 24th century, the nation suffered political stagnation, and was annexed by Czarist Deltaria in the Annexation of 2321. "Deltarian Annexation", September 2321"United Jakania Annexed to Deltaria", Deltarian Central News, September 2321 The nation declared its independence following the 2352 Revolution, becoming the Islamic Theocracy of Islamisbad. The nation peacefully reverted to its former United Jakania after seven years of islamic rule, forming the Second Jakanian Republic on July 3, 2359. With a population of just over 280 million people, United Jakania is the twelfth largest nation in the world for population, and fifth largest on the continent of Majatra. Despite this, the nation covers a relatively small area of approximately 920 000 square kilometers, with an overall population density of 304.54/km² . In reality, the population density is much higher, due a concentration of habitation along the southern coast lines. History Pre-2117 Prior to the creation of United Jakania, these provinces had spent much of the previous millennium warring with each other, and subsequently industrial and scientific development were geared toward advancing military technology, at the expense of agriculture, commerce and other avenues of technological discovery. After Giita Havesh, Ruler of Hufata, successfully conquered much of Bogendo and Nilaka (2102-2112), he managed to peacefully negotiate annexation of Sonhata (April 4th, 2114), and formed Jakania, named after his grand-sire Jakan, who had put in place much of the military infrastructure used in his conquest. Once Jakania was secure, Havesh gradually exerted more and more pressure on Borenu to join the fledgling republic, building up troops along the border with the province and blockading their ports. Despite this pressure, Borenu remained independent until 2117, when they entered into negotiations to join Jakania. On March 6th, the new nation of United Jakania was proclaimed, and Havesh sworn in as Supreme Ruler. Formation of United Jakania However, Havesh did not prove a popular ruler, and within a matter of months, mass protests against his despot-like rule meant that he was forced to retire to his estate in his native Hufata. The country's maiden elections took place in July, 2117, resulting in Barry Pearson, of the Free Republican Party of Jakania becoming President by just over 200,000 votes, gaining 50.66% of the vote. The country pursued a policy of steady construction and development for much of the 22nd and 23rd centuries, ensuring a stable existence for close to 200 years. At the beginning of the 24th century, however, the nation suffered at the hands of successive corrupt or inept governments, and the armed forces especially were neglected. United Jakania was annexed by Czarist Deltaria in the Annexation of 2321. The First Jakanian Republic :For more information, see First Jakanian Republic The First Era With the formation of Jakania, two parties immediately began to exert their control, these two parties being the Jakanian Liberal Socialists and the Jakanian Libertarian Party. Calls for early elections were common until 2148, with unstable government due to such frequent administrative change. Early Influences The Liberal Socialist Party and the Conservative Party dominated Jakanian politics between 2117 to 2156. Moderate left-wing policies prevailed between these years. Several communist parties formed during the 2140s, and gained support quickly from the disaffected industrial workers and farmers. Nationalization bills were made during the late 2150's, resulting in a planned economy situation. Legislative Behaviour Most parties at this time were anti-nuclear, biological and chemical weapons. Civil rights stances were generally permissive, with some opposition. The Conservative Party especially followed a policy of isolation, blocking the ratification of numerous international treaties. The economy was regulated, with numerous restraints on every sector of industry. There were some nationalism efforts by the JLSP, most notably the space and energy departments. Later Developments By 2161, the first era of the Jakania Republic ended when the Jakanian Conservative Party left and it concluded the founders political scene in Jakania. The second era of Jakania was characterised by nationalisation, courtesy of the newly formed Communist and Socialist parties, formed in the early-2150's in a time of serious worker unrest and disillusionment. Towards the end of the era in 2175, the Capitalist Markets Access Group dismantled the nationalisation policies of the last decade. Baroness Deirdre Wessex, People Party president of Solentia worked with this country during her time as both president and foreign minister to obtain peace and support in a possible war. Both countries and foreign ministries worked well together to ensure this policy was maintained. International Treaties *First South Ocean Treaty Organisation (SOTO) treaty ratified in 2122. *Barmenistan Free Trade Agreement ratified in 2155 Former Presidents Presidents: *Rick Terpoma, JLSP (2117, 2120-2122, 2143-2156) *James Caldwell, ISP (2125-2127) *Robin Pearson, JCP (2127-2143) J. David Pearson, JCP (2161-2163) *Nelly Coduber, MDP (2156-2161, 2163-2171) *Gerrald E Gonzales, JDSP (2171-2175) Influential Parties Jakanian Liberal Socialists (2117-2156) Islamic Nationalist Front (2117-2159) Jakanian Conservative Party (2117-2161) Nudist Party of United Jakania (2117-2140) Ogden Sinclair Party (2132-2140) Moderate Democratic Party (2143-2176) Communist Party of Jakania (2143-2168) Jakanian Democratic Socialist Party (2153-2196) Capitalist Markets Access Group (2153-2176) Party for a Democratic Socialist Society (2159-2190) Comedy Moment The Black Brothahood Party (2151-2153) it’s gangsta yo! Proposed Bills included: *Dun Put a Cap in My Ass, Yo Act *We’s Brizoke Act *Bang Dat Bitch Act *Fetus Ain’t No Person Act Deltarian Occupation and Revolt :For more information, see 2352 Revolution Recent History :For more information, see Second Jakanian Republic Government and Politics United Jakania is a constitutional republic. It possesses a unicameral legislature, the Supreme Council, in which 250 council members currently sit. Each of the five provinces of Jakania contribute councilmen to the council, and the number of elected members each state contributes is based directly upon their population. Similarly, the Head of State, the Supreme Governor, is elected by proportional vote. Terms for all elected, national positions currently sit at three years. The Supreme Council, the offices of the Supreme Governor, Prime Minister, and the cabinet, all currently reside in the nation's largest city, the capital Wakanda, in the province of Nilaka. However, the provincial Nilaka government chooses to seat itself in the city of Nilaka, the province's historical capital. Primarily, to ensure the local government's expected independence from the national body. The Supreme Governor plays little role in governing the country. Primarily, he represents the country at home and internationally, and so possesses some influence in foreign affairs. Domestically, the Prime Minister possesses a duty of keeping him informed of actions of the cabinet and executive branch. While the Supreme Governor holds little direct power, his appointment often steers the course of the nation's foreign affairs, and its domestic priorities. At a local level, provincial elections of legislatures take place every few years, and mayoral candidates also require majority support of the electorate. The People's Populist Party, as of 2411, currently seeks to devolve power to provincial legislatures wherever possible, and its policies have been moderately successful. Historically, the one consistently important issue to the Jakanian people throughout its democratic history has been market regulation, and so much of the national political discourse revolves around it. Other consistent topics of interest include the country's traditional isolationist stance in foreign affairs. The current Jakanian government is often referred to as the Second Jakanian Republic, as it was founded following Deltarian occupation and the collapse of the Islamisbad Theocracy. In turn, the old Jakanian government, while possessing many similarities to the new one, is often referred to as the First Jakanian Republic. Geography The provinces of Jakania are largely divided into relatively distinct biomes. Bogendo and north-eastern Borenu are primarily semi-arid plains, while Hufata and southern and western Borenu are primarily verdant grasslands. Nilaka province is mostly dense jungle, and separated from the arid desert of Sonhata by the Nilaka Mountain Range. There are two sizable rivers in Jakania: one is the relatively short Nilaka River, which begins in the Nilaka Mountains near Nilaka City, and flows into the ocean near Wakanda. The other is the Dareeto River, which flows from the mountains of southern Deltaria, past the city of Dareeto, and into the ocean, with New Vigara straddling its mouth. Demographics By total population, United Jakania is ranked eleventh in the world. It is also the largest predominantly Islamic nation on Terra. The majority of the population inhabits the coastline of the South Sea. Densely populated cities and towns cover the coastal regions almost continuously, including the principal cities of Miamo and New Vigara, as well as the capital and largest city of the nation, Wakanda. This is primarily due to the predominantly dense jungle conditions northwards, which have historically prevented the foundation of large settlements. Nowadays, modern towns and cities dot these regions, but the two primary northern cities of note are the historical cities of Lalaka, bordering Lake Majatra, and Dareeto, founded upon a river in Bogendo. Jakania's population possesses significant diversity in terms of religious beliefs and ethnic makeup, with no single ethnic group of individuals possessing a significant majority of the population. Also notable is the prevalence of religious belief throughout the nation; in past censuses, only a very small number of respondents did not describe their religious beliefs, or described themselves as non-religious. The diversity and prevalence of religious beliefs most likely account for the nation's historical tendency towards religious secularism. Jakania, since its formation, and excluding the short-lived nation of Islamabad, has never had an official state religion. Religiously, the nation is predominantly Muslim, with 84.6% of people describing themselves as Islamic; 56.9% of the total population as Shi'a, 22.1% as Sunni Muslim, and 5.6% as followers of Sufism. The Terran Catholic Church's followers account for 10.3% of the population, while orthodox christians account for 3%. 2.1% identify themselves as Jewish peoples. "Ethnicity and Religion", May 2322 Census"Religious Census 2282", Jolt Forums Ethnically, the largest group are the Chinese people, making up 44.1% of the population. The Roma people make up 35.3% of people, and 16.8% of the population is Arabian, or Majatran. 2.2% of the population are Delic, 1.7% identify their ethnicity as Jewish, and small minorities of Jelbe-Wantuni (0.6%) and Latin (0.3%) peoples also exist within Jakania."Ethnicity and Religion", May 2322 Census Culture Economy Military Despite the nation's historical neutrality in international conflict, United Jakania maintains a significant defensive military force. Established in 2369, the Jakanian Armed Forces is comprised of three functionally separate forces: the United Land Forces of Jakania (ULF), the United Air and Naval Forces of Jakania (UANF), and the Supreme Jakanian Special forces (SJSF). "Jakanian Armed Forces Act", March 2369. As of 2412, the nation is still undergoing a massive rebuilding project to restore its military, its capability and its functionality. 28 billion JAK is being allocated annually to the project. "United Budget of 2337", December 2377 As of 2412, the Jakanian Armed Forces are estimated to be comprised of 800,000 volunteers, with 920,000 in reserve. This is in part due to the nation's military being an all-inclusive employer; anyone with Jakanian nationality may register themselves with the armed forces, and play any role within it, regardless of race, gender, religion or sexuality. Primarily though, it is due to the nation's large and diverse population. The Jakanian Armed Forces, and their predecessor organisations, are known for having never been deployed outside of the nation's own borders since the founding of United Jakania. However, they still engage in international wargames and training exercises, such as the Kanjoran Exercises, that took place across the eastern regions of Bogendo in December 2366. "Kanjoran Troops Land". Jakanian Free Press Association, December 2366 Nuclear Program References Navigation Category:NationsCategory:Jakania